A Breaking
by FireMoonLight
Summary: A pair of broken hearts finds themselfs to be a pretty pair after all.


A/n

**I don't own blue bloods If I did i would have killed Sky off in a bloody way This isn't for Sky lover's out there .There are sex sceans thats why this is Rated M and not T There bad words and Death .**

* * *

><p>Mimi could have ripped that little Mutt of a half breed to death she wasn't alone by the looks on Oilver's face he might have been human but he looked. Like a vampire ready to rip Jack's head off and de ball her brother and right about now she felt like helping the boy rip her brother apart.<p>

Mimi watched as the Half breed's dog was plucked from the tree the Half breed tied her to and was ripped apart but one of the Silver bloods .She almosted purred as the blood poored down on the was humping away at the ugly half breed and Sky was being humped and didn't hear her mutt being ripped apart.

Mimi watched as Sky lefted the shack trying to pull her shirt on right after Sky humped her brother for the last 3 hours .Mimi grinned and though _I hope she enjoyed being humped to bad Jack didn't kill her then again he is small in the man parts can't wait for the screaming to start right about now._Sky started screaming and crying and she found what was lefted of her beloved dog Jack heared and held the ugly half the Half breed cryed Oilver and Mimi walked over and stood in front of the cheating "oh Olly something or some -one ripped "sob sob "B..." sob and she try-ed to through herself into Oilver's moved behide Mimi and watched as Sky fell onto the remains of sky's dog and coldly said "I never really liked that dog but I have to say people like you should be hurting like you are now. Just how good was Jackass in bed so good you lie and cheat on me for a F*ck with him?"

Mimi said after Oilver spoke she said "I won't say he's a good f*ck in bed we had been f*cking since we where young teens before miss dog ugly showed up right before really."

Mimi watched the shock looks the was on Sky's face as she turned to Jack who was looking at Mimi with hate for it was true. Sky "Jack its not true you didn't f*ck Mimi Jack Jack?" Jack looked at Sky "I didn't want you to find out ever but yes its true she was my lover before i meet you."

Sky broke down in sobs and ran into the highway almost getting hit by the "why did you tell her that look at what you did."Jack raced after Sky.

Mimi "I lost my lover my best friend and my twin and you lost your best friend and a cheating gf lets get a drink ."Oliver Nodded his head and fallowed the pretty-er female Force twin into Mimi home.

A few drinks lead to a few kisses a few kisses to clothes pealing off and then more kisses more pealing lead to them to sex then the morning after. Oliver watched the sleeping blond as he though about the last few months and the night before he kissed the sleeping blonde's shoulder and whispered in the blonde's ear "its morning Blond Bombshell".Mimi rolled over and looked at Oilver the sheet rolled off showing off her breasts

Oliver Gasped and the bare chested blond he was feeling a hard on showing signs of popping out of the sheet on his clovered lap. Mimi "see something you like?" She grabbed Oliver and pulled him over ontop of her and whispered "if we rush we can go again before my parents show up lover."

Oliver was sound asleep after a long day and sexing Mimi Force with only a sheet clovering his manhood he was dreaming about how Mimi screamed his name and not Jack's Something his cheating ex would never had they had done it witch they hadn't he knew she was cheating on him with JackAss.

* * *

><p>JackAss was crying like a kid who lost there new toy in his mind he had Sky had been ripped apart by a silver Blood before he found her so had Jorden Bliss's little sister.<p>

Jack when home thinking he could bonk Mimi for a few hours before drinking himself dead when he got to Mimi's door he tryed to open it only to find it wasn't like Mimi she never locked her bedroom door never he grabbed the key from under the plant and tryed the key didn't un lock the door. Jack was knocked out and dragged into his bedroom and lefted on his bed knocked out cold and no-one check on him.

* * *

><p>Mimi was happy she was glowing and Oliver was well known as Mimi's bonded for the passed 3 years Mimi was carrying half blood set of twins ever since her twin brother was killed .She was free and aloud to turn Oliver when they where both in the 30's but not before they where 30's. Vampire's wheren't aloud to or able to carry full vampire children so they had to have there kids before they turned 30.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an there will be more but not for some time if you don't like don't read anymore.**


End file.
